Two More Years
by Lady Astrea Black
Summary: Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley are sad to see their siblings go to school. After all, they have two more years to go! What will these two, the youngest in their family, do in all that time? You'd like to know, wouldn't you? Series of one-shots.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it. This is purely fan writing and I am in no way making money off of this. So, don't sue!

_This side-story will give the readers of my Albus Potter story insight of Grimmauld Place from little Lily's point of view. You don't have to read my other story to understand this. It can stand completely alone. (This is a Lily Luna one-shot.) _

**Left at Grimmauld Place**

Lily Potter watched sadly as the last remnants of the Hogwarts Express disappeared, taking with it her older brothers, James and Albus. The smoke billowing in the skies dissipated slowly as Lily rubbed a stray tear from her eye. How unfair it was that they left her at home to have fun at school! She had _two more years_! Albus had promised his sister just that morning that he would write her frequently, though, but it still wasn't the same as being there and experiencing it.

Now that their children were safely delivered to the Express, families began to disappear, going about their everyday business. Many who did not have any more children to care for Apparated immediately, others were forced to drag the younger brothers and sisters to the Muggle section of King's Cross.

Harry and Ginny Potter finally walked back to their little daughter, holding hands and conversing in low voices. Harry had that thoughtful, saddened look in his emerald eyes, just as he had when he sent James off last year, and just as he would have when Lily finally left. He glanced at Lily and smiled.

"At least I still have my pretty little flower!" said Harry, spreading his arms out expectantly, a merry glint replacing the sadness. Lily instantly ran to him and was enveloped in a warm, familiar bear hug. She set her head in the crook of his neck, where it fit oh so perfectly. That was her favorite place in the entire world. Right there, her daddy holding her lovingly, like only a father could; squeezing her maybe a little too hard…

Uncle Ron laughed. "You won't have her for long, mate! You know how fast these kids grow! I'm going to go mental trying to wrap my head around."

"Thanks a lot, Ron. I really appreciate that," said Harry, glaring at his best mate. They continued their amusing little tiff as Lily slid from her father's arms, coming face to face with one of her favorite people, Hugo. They'd known each other for all their lives, Hugo being only two months younger than Lily.

Hugo smiled a Ron-like grin at her, his bright blue eyes sparkling. He looked so much like Uncle Ron, it was amazing. Hugo was taller than most kids his age, had bright red Weasley hair and freckles. You could barely see any Hermione in him.

"Do you think you can persuade Aunt 'Mione to let you come over?" whispered Lily desperately, crossing her fingers and toes.

"No can do, Easter. Mum is forcing me to the dentist," said Hugo, frowning. Though it was his grandparents on his mother's side, as they were Muggle dentists, he always hated their fish tank. They said it was for decoration, Hugo said it was cruel. _'Putting poor innocent fish on display like that!'_ The family said he was an extremist and completely overreacting and hoped dearly that he'd tone down by the time he turned eleven and they set him loose to the rest of the world.

"Your teeth look just fine, Kneazy!" whined Lily loudly. The two littlest Weasley children had their own nicknames for one another. Anyone else who used them was met with their wrath. Lily was named Egg, as she had been born on Easter day. Kneazy was short for Kneazle, Hugo's favorite creature in the whole world.

Hermione looked down at the two. "His teeth look fine because he goes to the dentist like he's supposed to," she said, smiling.

Lily whined even louder, flailing her arms wildly in frustration. She did not want to go home with no one to take with her. Her parents would be busy with their business: Harry doing all sorts of Auror work, and Ginny cleaning or writing a Quidditch article. Harry once again swept Lily into his arms, tickling her. She squealed.

"Don't worry, Lils. Teddy is going to be there for a bit," said Harry.

"Doing weird Auror-in-training things," pouted Lily, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"Why don't you call on Amie?" asked Harry. "I'm sure she'd like the company." Amie was Amaryllis Longbottom, the daughter of Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah. She was, like Hugo, one of Lily's favorite people and the same age as the cousins.

"Aunt Hannah took Amie to see her Great-great Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid," said Lily. "Why can't we go to the park, daddy?"

"I've got to work, sweetie. And remember that I promised to take you to the park on Friday," said Harry, patting his daughter sympathetically.

Lily huffed, laying her head on Harry's shoulder in defeat. The two families said good-bye, Hugo tugging on Lily's leg apologetically. Striding through the barrier to the Muggle world, the Potter threesome made their way into the streets and to their waiting car, old and weathered-looking. Lily climbed into the backseat and crossed her arms angrily. Harry grinned and winked at her, but to no avail. Sighing, he set into the late morning traffic.

The drive was not long before they reached the decrepit neighborhood housing Number 12, Grimmauld Place. They normally didn't venture through the front door of their home, preferring the Floo Network, but they would be hard pressed trying to get three children, two carrying luggage and owls, to their destination in a sane condition. Harry cast the normal protection charm on the car, and walked to the front door. Most people could not see Number 12, the numbers skipping from eleven to thirteen. The Muggles assumed it was a mistake and had long ago come to terms with the fact that a number was missing.

Harry tapped the door with his wand. There were many clicks as the door unlocked itself. It swung open, revealing the hallway lined with portraits. They entered, closing the door soundly behind them.

"Only one more to go, Harry!" said Sirius Black from his portrait. He grinned at Lily, who stuck out her tongue in return.

"Will everyone just stop reminding me that I'm sending all my kids away!" said Harry, throwing up his arms in exasperation. Sirius laughed, before Phineas Nigellus barked at him to be quiet.

Harry stomped off to his den, cursing loudly, much to Ginny's obvious chagrin. Lily looked up at Phineas, his portrait sitting were Lily had been told an awful woman's portrait had once been. There had been a permanent sticking charm on the portrait, and the children always wondered how their father had gotten it down. Every time they asked though, Harry's face would turn a little red and he'd walk away.

Lily followed Ginny into the basement kitchen, hoping for something to eat. Ginny quickly wrangled together a snack and set a sandwich and milk in front of her daughter.

"Are you going to be sad until Christmas, Lily?" asked Ginny. Lily just chewed on her sandwich, her dark red hair falling into her face.

Ginny sighed. She looked around the immaculate kitchen, disappointed that she could not find something to do. Kreacher, their old house elf, had obviously been to work while the family was gone.

"Kreacher!" said Ginny. There was a pop and the old elf was standing there. He was wearing a long white shirt that stopped at his knees, and white socks. Kreacher bowed.

"What does Mistress Ginny require from Kreacher?" asked Kreacher politely.

"Can't you ever leave me something to do, Kreacher? A dish or a dirty table?" asked Ginny.

Kreacher stared. The elf sometimes thought this was the old days. "Kreacher is only doing what Kreacher is supposed to do, Mistress Ginny."

"Just leave me a sink of dishes once in while, alright?" said Ginny, running her hand through her hair, "I need _something _to do."

"As Mistress Ginny wishes," said Kreacher before disappearing with another pop!

A few minutes passed quietly, Lily popping the last bit of sandwich into her mouth, Ginny sipping a hot cup of tea, when they heard the distinct click of the front door opening. It closed again, and they heard heavy footfalls in the hallway, leading to the kitchen door. The steps stopped just outside before the door opened with a bang, revealing the always grinning Theodore Lupin.

"Teddy!" squealed Lily, nearly knocking over the milk in her rush to stand. She jumped from her seat and ran to Teddy, throwing herself into his arms.

"Wotcher ducky," said Teddy, hugging her tightly. His hair was just below his ears, pumpkin orange and feathery today. He leaned back a little to look Lily in the face. He smiled crookedly, his eyes crinkling pleasantly around his sparkling light brown eyes, so much like his father's. He never changed his eye color, unless he had to. It was a sort of tribute to his father, Remus. He also had the same heart shaped face as his mother, Nymphadora. Teddy was a very handsome young man, and though he had the ability to change his appearance, his hair was all that changed. He was very comfortable with himself.

"I'm lonely, Teddy," said Lily sadly.

"It'll be alright, ducky," said Teddy, "You still have Hugo and Amie."

"I know, but they can't always be here. I miss Albus," sniffled Lily. She hugged Teddy tighter.

"You don't miss James?" asked Teddy. Lily made a funny noise and Teddy laughed. She _did_ miss James, but he was still mean.

Harry walked in then, tapping Teddy on the shoulder from behind. "In the den, Teddy. You know the drill," he said.

"I knew you'd do that!" said Lily shrilly. She slid from Teddy's arms and stomped to the stairs. She heard her dad say, "I can't help these things!"

Lily strolled past her bedroom, and to the next landing. She slipped into Albus's room, closing the door behind her quietly. She surveyed the familiar room.

There was Albus's bookshelf, full of everything, from Potions books to Muggle mystery novels. He had so many, they were doubled up. His mahogany desk sat in the corner, scattered with random paper, in a mess from his hurry that morning, a quill having splattered a piece of parchment. His crème-colored walls were plastered with playbills from theatres, family pictures, and a poster of kittens that he'd had since he was five years old. The curtain to his four-poster bed lay open, the blankets rumpled and thrown aside; he hated making his bed. The room was a myriad of different colors, not yet decorated like James's room was. They had to wait until they were sorted at school before their room was changed to two signature colors. James already had his room decked in red and gold and Albus's would be the same soon, which was certain. Lily walked over and jumped into the bed, throwing the blankets over her head. It was always so soft, warm, and comforting. James had weird things under _his_ mattress, making it very lumpy and uncomfortable. Lily didn't understand how he slept in it.

She laughed, realizing that she compared her brothers quite a lot.

James and Albus were very different, making it very easy to compare them. James was the energetic, sports-loving joker who liked to pick on his younger siblings. He loved Quidditch, helping Uncle George blow things up at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and making his sister squeal in fright. Albus was the more sensitive, intellectual, understanding bookworm. He didn't fancy Quidditch, liked hanging around the adults, and when Lily was scared at night, he happily let her cuddle with him.

As she lay in the semi-dark room, curled up under warm blankets, she began to feel very drowsy from the morning rush. Within minutes, her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

"Wake up, Lily," said a soothing voice. A large hand brushed hair out of Lily's face as she opened her eyes. Her dad was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling kindly. "You fell asleep in Al's room, sweetie."

"What time is it?" asked Lily, yawning.

"Actually, it's dinnertime. Your mum had me come up for you," said Harry, picking Lily up. She cuddled him as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. "Uncle Neville should be here soon to tell us what house Al and Rosie were sorted into."

"Gryffindor," said Lily.

Harry laughed. They reached the kitchen, where Ginny was setting food laden plates on the table. It seemed Teddy hadn't stayed for dinner, though he came over four times a week.

"Where was she?" asked Ginny.

"In Albus's room," said Harry, setting Lily in her seat. Ginny looked at her daughter sadly. She knew what it was like to watch all of her brothers go off to Hogwarts while she was forced to stay home.

The family sat and began to eat, not really saying anything. They didn't really have anything to talk about and they were excited to hear the news from Hogwarts.

Ten minutes later, flames burst up in the fireplace and Neville Longbottom stepped out. Harry deserted his seat and walked over to Neville, who was dusting his robes.

"Well?" asked Harry. Ginny and Lily joined him.

Neville looked at them. He seemed to be chewing on his words. "Ravenclaw," he said.

Ginny gasped in surprise, her hand covering her mouth, Harry's eyebrows shot up to his graying hairline, and Lily's jaw dropped.

"Rose?" asked Harry.

"Ravenclaw," said Neville. Ginny's eyes were as wide as Galleons. The Weasley family had been in Gryffindor for generations. Until now, at least.

"That is surprising, but as the same time, it isn't," smiled Harry.

"You seem to be taking this unnaturally well," said Neville, brushing a bit of mess out of his blonde hair.

"It doesn't matter to me what house Al is in," said Harry. "Sort of suspected it anyway."

Lily closed her mouth and looked at her dad. "Can we do it now?"

Harry grinned, picked Lily up and left the kitchen, dinner all but forgotten. Ginny and Neville followed slowly behind, shooting a glance to one another. The precession made their way to Albus's room. When they arrived, Harry sat Lily down, pulling his wand out. Ginny did the same and the two began going around the room, muttering under their breath. Lily watched as the walls were spelled blue, as well as the floor. Harry added bronze stars to the surfaces. Ginny spelled the wardrobe, and then opened it to get to Albus's shirts. Lily remembered standing at the doorway of James's room last year with Albus, watching her parents doing the same thing. She wouldn't be here when this happened to her room.

When they were finished, Harry and Ginny stood back to look at their work. They smiled together, looking at a scene they didn't think they'd see. After a few moments, Harry turned to Neville.

"Have you told Ron and Hermione yet?" he asked.

"I thought I'd do the easiest first," said Neville.

Harry laughed. "I understand. I'll go with you?" Neville nodded enthusiastically, not keen on being the only messenger. Messengers were killed quite often.

"We need to put Lily to bed, dear," said Ginny. Harry agreed and tried to pick Lily up, but she wiggled out of his grasp.

"I want to sleep in here!" said Lily. Harry arched an eyebrow. "Please, Daddy!" she begged. Harry looked at Ginny, who sighed.

Lily cheered and flopped onto Albus's new blue blankets. "I need Mr. Moony," she said.

"Don't you think you're a little old for Mr. Moony, Lily?" asked Ginny.

"No! I want Mr. Moony!" whined Lily. Ginny shook her head, but went to retrieve the stuffed animal. Neville waved a goodnight to the little red-haired girl, before walking wearily back to the kitchen. On the lower floors, she could hear Phineas telling off Sirius again.

Harry sat on the bed, pulling his daughter close. "Al will be back for Christmas."

"But I miss him now!" said Lily. Harry stroked her hair soothingly.

"I know it's hard, but you just have to deal with it. In two years, you'll be off with James and Albus, getting into all sorts of trouble," said Harry.

"_Two years..._" murmured Lily sadly. Ginny came back into the room, handing Lily the brown rabbit dubbed Mr. Moony. Lily had gotten Mr. Moony from Albus when he felt he was too old for it, and Albus had previously gotten it from Teddy. Teddy's father had been nicknamed Mr. Moony, so when Teddy had received it at a young age, it was the name he first thought of.

Lily flopped onto the bed, holding Mr. Moony against her. Harry tucked her in, kissing her on the forehead. Ginny did the same. The two walked away, flipped off the light, and closed the door.

Lily lay there, staring into the darkness, feeling increasingly depressed. Now she was the only child left at Grimmauld Place, with no one to play with when Hugo and Amie couldn't come over. She couldn't sit on the floor of Albus's room as he read her a Muggle fairy tale, or made up a funny story from the top of his head; They couldn't mess with James's room together just to make him angry; She couldn't run to Albus when she was scared and wanted someone to cuddle and her parents were too busy. Only one day and she was already a mess. As her eyes began to feel heavy, and her thoughts began to wane, she heard her mum's voice:

_"As the days tick by, it'll get easier. The first day is always the hardest."_

_-------_

**Rant:** I had this one-shot up before, but I decided to give Neville and Hannah a daughter in my Albus story, so I had to redo this to add little Amie. I sort of wanted to change some things in this story even before, but now I did. :3 I hope it turned out better the second time around.

If you like my story please do **review!**


End file.
